We Will Be Together
by zielddhy
Summary: Even after reuniting with Neji, Shikamaru would still face many obstacles ahead. First of all, he would realize that love can't solve everything. Patience, hard work, compassion, forgiveness are also needed.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Yaoi, boy x boy, rated M for violence, language, and sex (later chapters).

**Author Notes: **Hello everyone, this is the sequel for 'For the Sake of Us.' If you haven't read that story yet, I strongly suggest that you read it first. Otherwise, everything that happens in this story won't make any sense. Plus, I use a lot references back to that story. This one will be a multi-chaptered story, and my first M-rated one at that. 0_0 Well, without further ado, happy reading!

Oh, this one goes unbeta-ed. All grammar mistakes are mine.

**We Will Be Together**

**Chapter 01**

**By: Zielddhy**

_If God __gave you a second chance to redo something, what would it be? _Asuma-sensei once asked him that. By that time, Shikamaru didn't know what the answer, and so he answered with a shrug, _Never thought about it before, what about you? What would you have done or undone?_

Asuma-sensei then smiled, his eyes looked downward, with a hint of regret in them. _I'd ask Kurenai to marry me sooner._

Shikamaru had snorted back then, _It's not like you to be so romantic,_ he had said.

His teacher chuckled. _One day you'd understand._

Back then, Shikamaru thought Asuma-sensei was really strange. Being a shinobi, the border between life and death were only parted by a thin line. Dangerous down right to hazardous missions would always be handed to them. They couldn't just choose. Because of that, many shinobi didn't want to be bonded in matrimony. If they couldn't even predict whether they would come back home alive or not, why bother having someone waited on you? It would only hurt your spouse if you didn't manage to come back alive. Plus, Asuma had already asked Kurenai to marry him, right? Then what was the problem? It made everything even more confusing.

Even now, he couldn't understand it.

Nara Shikamaru crushed his cigarette on the ground. Neji would have a fit later, but right now Shikamaru couldn't care less. The night air felt refreshing, and as he was sitting on the porch outside, he could see the clear night sky above. Hell, he could even count the stars if it weren't so taxing in the first place. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

It had been three weeks since he found Neji again, three blessed weeks since their utterly unexpected encounter. Everyday had been bliss; they'd stay up late, walking through the woods, take a swim in the lake, even in the middle of the night, just to float on the water and watch the stars. Basically, they were really enjoying each other presence, trying to make up for the time they had lost, and to savour whatever time they had left. Shikamaru also now noticed different things about Neji. For example, the Hyuuga was a damn well cook. A major difference since Shikamaru was the one who did all the house chores when they lived together a couple of years ago. Neji was also more subdued. Oh yes, he still made some tongue-lashing comments now and then, but he was somewhat quieter. Still, the two of them were thoroughly content with everything. And they had been happy.

Neither though, mentioned anything concerning Hidden Leaf Village. As if they could avoided the subject, and just live like this forever. Live in a precious bubble, no one wanted to break it off. But Shikamaru knew better.

They had to go back.

"Shikamaru," a voice broke him from his musing. Turning, he saw Neji, stood at the door frame. "Dinner's ready."

"Sure," Shikamaru said. He followed Neji back to the cottage. True to his words, the Hyuuga had laid their dinner. Nothing too fancy, just a couple of stew, some rice balls and pickles, and tea to wash down the food.

The Nara was silent throughout the meal, and Neji couldn't help but wondering why. He himself wasn't a big talker, but he knew the Nara wouldn't be this quite. The last time he had seen Shikamaru like this, it was when Asuma died.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Is everything alright?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru only looked up, refusing to answer, for he knew that even he didn't know the answer. Was he alright? Yes, physically and mentally, he could pass the test as being indicted as 'in perfect health.' Was everything alright? No.

And so he stayed silent. Just looking into Neji's pale eyes, hoping that the other men would understand, even if he didn't say a thing.

And Neji did. Shikamaru could see it in the other's eyes. The pale eyes showed a hint of recognition, followed by realization, and slowly the beautiful face in front of him contorted. Then, the eyes were casted downward. A pain clearly shown in Neji's features, and for a moment neither spoke.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. As he stood up, the chair made a loud scraping sound against the silence that hung. Quietly, he made his way to the door. Gazing into the spreading night ahead, he leaned into the doorframe, patiently waiting for Neji's reaction. He knew the other understood what had been bothering him, and now Shikamaru could only wait for Neji to make up his mind. He didn't want to break up this peaceful evening either, but he got no choice, they had to go back to Konoha.

"Must it be this soon?" Neji whispered in a small voice.

The words cut Shikamaru like a sharp knife. He didn't want things to end either. They wanted them to stay like this forever, just the two of them. But it was a mere dream. Too many precious things were left for him in Konoha; he couldn't just leave without any warning. Closing his eyes, Shikamaru stated the fact, "It has been three weeks, Neji, another one and I would be considered a missing nin." Neji still gave no respond, and so Shikamaru continued, "I must go home."

"But you said you are home," Neji countered. "Remember?"

Slightly frustrated, Shikamaru run a hand through his hair. Now turning around, he looked straight into Neji's pale eyes, "Neji, you know what I mean. You are my home, yes, I admit that. But I can't just leave Konoha, I mean, we grew up there. It's our hometown." The man still gave no respond, and Shikamaru continued, "I love it there."

The Hyuuga casted his glance sideways. A part of his mind understood that he was foolish for acting like this, but he knew what he and Shikamaru must face once they got back to Konoha. He just couldn't let that happen. He loved Shikamaru too much. Besides, as plain as this place was, it had served him more like home than what he had in Konoha. The Hyuuga compounds hold too many bitter memories for him to just forget and pretend they all never happened. Even now, he still remembered how indifferent his uncle was when he told Neji that he must leave Konoha for good.

Realizing that the other was still reluctant to leave, Shikamaru patiently said, "I have to go back, Neji. _We_ have to go back."

Standing up, Neji walked towards the window, it was place the opposite where Shikamaru now stood. Turning around so that his back was now facing the other, Neji sighed. Also looking at the black night ahead, just like what Shikamaru had done before, Neji bit his lip and said, "No, Shikamaru, _you_ have to go back. I'm staying here."

"What?" Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. "What are you talking about?" his eyes widened and he stood up a little straighter, no longer leaning against the door frame.

"You heard me, I'm staying here. You can go back by yourself."

At first, he only blinked. Then, he responded with a slight bitter smile, "You're joking, right?" The Nara asked. Silence stretch among them once again as Shikamaru waited for an answer.

Still, the other man just stood there like a statue. The situation somehow reminded Shikamaru of a scene three weeks prior and gave him a sense of déjà vu. Neji never turned his back to Shikamaru since he lived there. The Hyuuga was reacting like this when he denied the fact about why he had left two years ago. And now he acted in similar way?

Well, if he must endure and experience the whole thing again, he might just as well to react based on it. Thus, Shikamaru persistently tried again, "Neji, you had agreed. You said that you will come back with me."

Neji sighed heavily, "It was after an emotional breakdown, Nara, you couldn't possibly expect me to think straight."

The fact that Neji had called him with his surname didn't escape Shikamaru's attention. What in God's name made him acted like this? "Neji, what the hell is wrong with you?" Shikamaru crossed the small room in three purposeful strides. As soon as he laid hand on the other shoulder, he quickly noticed the slight quivering of the shoulder. Fully expecting that Neji had cried, he quickly turned the other around, not wanting to make Neji stayed like that any longer.

But Neji didn't cried.

In fact, the face before him looked indifferent. It took Shikamaru all wilful control not to shake the Hyuuga and knocked some sense into him. They were fine just now, what could possibly happen? The Nara began to regret bringing up the topic in the first place. But then again, sooner or later, they had to face the fact. Neji would've understood, he knew it, but somehow everything didn't make sense. Neji was smart, even after an emotional breakdown, he wouldn't make a promise he never intended to keep. He was too proud for that. If he said he would go back, then he would go back. There must be something more, something worse bothered Neji, more essential than just hesitancy of returning to Konoha. Now Shikamaru's job was only to figure out what it was.

Realizing that he couldn't get the answer he wanted by a mere brute force, Shikamaru gave in to another approach. Gently, he placed his hand on Neji's soft cheek, and unconsciously done or not, the Hyuuga leaned into it a bit.

Leaning down, Shikamaru whispered, "What is it?"

Neji averted his gaze and said, "Nothing. It's just that…I like this place."

_Bullshit_, Shikamaru bit back the retort. The Jounin shook his head, "No, Neji. It's not just that. There must be something else."

When Neji gave no respond, Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. This was the last thing he need, damn it! Not another endless conversation, another much coaxing and persuasion to only result in the other's silence. Even now, the Jounin could already see yet another argument looming over their head. True, the dispute had proven to be useful, that was the only way he had been able to know the reason of Neji's disappearance and even whereabouts of his daughter, or ex-daughter, at that. But still, it doesn't mean that Shikamaru was up for another argument right now, when his head was filled with Konoha. Moreover, Neji had already promised him, damn it! He had agreed to go back and now this refusal? Why was the other man must be so difficult?

His action then reflected his feelings, for the Leaf Jounin grabbed either side of the Hyuuga's shoulder. A flash of pain went across the other's eyes and it was the only sign that Shikamaru was holding him too roughly. Neji didn't flinched or even winced, instead, he looked straight into Shikamaru's dark orbs and he knew his own pale eyes reflected much annoyance.

"Get your hands off me, Nara," he growled.

In a matter of seconds, Neji was slammed into the wall. Shikamaru's handsome face contorted before him, and the Hyuuga knew he had crossed the line. The Nara was angry now.

"Release me."

"Not until you answer my question."

Again, the Hyuuga chose to look sideways, clearly refusing to give answer or reasoning for his actions. And Shikamaru finally lost his patience.

"Alright, I've had enough. Three weeks, Neji, three _damn_ weeks we just stay here like a bunch of easy-natured-people, like we don't have to do our duties as shinobi. I have been patience. I have tolerated your incessant refusal to talk about going back to Konoha every time_ I_ want to talk about it, only because you have promised me that you _would_ go back with me. And don't you dare telling me that you've forgotten that tiny detail, Hyuuga." Finishing his rant, the Nara was a little bit breathless.

The way Shikamaru called him with his last name didn't escape the Hyuuga's attention. He knew he might seem ridiculous and unreasonable right now, especially after making such important promise and just break it like it was nothing.

Neji closed his eyes. He used to hold such honour, such pride to promises. He would rather die than not fulfilling promises, especially as important as this one. But look at him now. Didn't even think twice before breaking it and even making Shikamaru angry at that. _How much I have changed_, Neji let out a bitter chuckle.

"Well, I'm sorry if my easy-natured-pace doesn't seem to suit yours," he said sarcastically, "As for the promise, let's just say I refuse to fulfil it. And of course I'm not the only one here who ever broke a promise before." The Hyuuga added with a pointed look towards Shikamaru.

The Nara bit back the guilty feeling building inside. They had this argument before, damn it! Why Neji had brought it up again? But no, he refuse going into the same argument they had three weeks ago. Unfortunately, that was where they were heading right now. Or at least, that was how it seemed. Until now, it just resulted into endless round of retort and insult, not some information Shikamaru wanted to know. Fully realizing that insult and making Neji angry seemed like the only way to get it, he decided to go on with it. "So, you chickened out, huh? That is very typical of you, Hyuuga."

Soon Shikamaru found himself slammed into the wall, back pressed to the flat surface behind. Even in the dim light, he could see Neji's pale eyes blazing angrily. "Don't you ever say that again, Nara. I'm not doing this for my own benefit."

"And you certainly not doing this for _us_." Shikamaru piped in. "What other reason would you have me believe, for you have provided me with none. I just can conclude that you are simply not going back to Konoha with me because you are simply scared. Afraid that perhaps they would not receive you back, that they refused to acknowledged you again as an active shinobi."

This time Neji was the one who ran a hand through his hair. Letting Shikamaru go, he turned his back. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the middle of a forest, he wouldn't, couldn't even heard what Neji said next, for it was said in a most whispered tone. "It's not what I'm afraid of."

The Nara furrowed his brows. "Then, what are you afraid of?" Neji opened his mouth, seemed to want to say something, but quickly he changed his mind. "Tell me, Neji." Shikamaru coaxed him a little bit further.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he shook his head, still refusing to answer. "I don't get it. Whatever it is, we will face together. Don't worry," the leaf Jounin tried again.

"Shikamaru, you don't understand what you are talk-"

"Then make me, damn it!"

"You!" Neji finally shouted. The Hyuuga's face was now flushed with anger. "You, alright? They'll hunt you down, that's what I'm afraid of. They'll hunt you because you brought me back!" There. The reason was out. "I'm an outcast, Shikamaru. And they have made it painfully clear that if I chose to raise my daughter, I will be no longer a Hyuuga, not even a Konoha Shinobi anymore. Anybody who tries to act otherwise will be seen as questioning the Hyuuga clan decision, therefore questioning authority that the clan has over his members."

Looking straight at the Nara's face, even as the other was looking down, he continued, "You do know what that means, right? The person will be considered an enemy of Hyuuga clan. Remember, the Hyuuga clan isn't considered the strongest clan in Konoha for nothing." Neji released a heavy sigh, "Besides, I don't want to lose you," he added the last part with a whisper.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. Finally. He heard it. Those last words. That was what he had been waiting for.

It wasn't that Neji didn't want go back home with him, not because he didn't love him enough. In fact, Neji loved Shikamaru too much. He would not let any harm happened to him, even if it means Neji had to sacrifice his own personal happiness. The Hyuuga was really something.

_All the more reason why you shouldn't let him go again_, a voice piped in his head.

And Shikamaru smiled. Yes, that would be exactly what he wanted to do. Raising his eyes, he looked straight back to Neji's pale orbs. "You won't lose me, Neji. Trust me, I won't allow it."

Neji snorted. "No one can go against the Hyuuga. Not even the Hokage." _What can you do_, he was tempted to ask.

"Well, aren't we the optimist?" Shikamaru said sarcastically. Letting out a deep breath, he reached inside his jacket and lighted a cigarette. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Neji glanced and frowned disapprovingly at smoking inside the house. But apparently, smoking was the least thing he could care about, for he didn't say anything when the Nara continued puffing smokes. Shikamaru walked towards the window and stood there, tapping his cigarettes to get rid of the ash now and then. The silence stretched on until he finished half of his cigarettes.

"Are you forgetting who are you talking to, Hyuuga?" At that, Neji looked to where Shikamaru stood. He was still looking at whatever darkness provided from the window outside, but Neji had no doubt that the Nara knew he was getting Neji's attention. He continued calmly, "I am the heir of Nara clan. We may not as strong as the Hyuuga clan in term of power, but when it comes to influence and authority inside Konoha; we are the best."

_All the more reason why I shouldn't go back with you_, Neji inwardly thought.

The Nara clan might be overlooked in a glance to an outsider, but anybody who cared to look beyond that would know better. The most suitable metaphor to explain it would be chess game. If shinobi are pawns in chess game and the five kages are the important chess pieces, it would be appropriate to say that daimyo would be the one who moved the tools. However, there is one particle people would usually overlook: the board.

The board might just be a flat, crisscross black and white surface to play games when it comes to chess. And yet, it is a very important element. The movements and rules in chess are based on the board. Bishops can only move cross; knights can jump among the other chess pieces as long as they form certain pattern; rooks can only move in straight lines. They are all variations of the lines and crisscross path. And who makes the basic lines and crisscross path? The board. Even when a person wants to understand chess, the first and foremost training is always introducing the board. They are the basic, most important element in chess.

Of course one vital fact goes without saying: without the board, no chess can be played.

That was how it comes to the Nara clan. They influenced the game indirectly. And medicines are the lines and crisscross path they use. It was a well known fact that the Naras are expert in medicines, they have been for generations. The most gifted doctors, the best in mixing medicine, most of them comes from Nara clan.

The thing is; everybody needs medicine. Even the strongest shinobi, the most influential daimyo, there would come a time when they are sick and thus in need for medication and remedy. Countless people had asked for the Nara clan's helps, and many had been cured. When they were restored to their former health, they knew they were indebted to Nara clan. Payments went without saying, but those gratitude feelings were the one that the medical clan was after for. If you have been brought back from near death experience by a certain person, when that person asks for a favour, in most cases you will fulfil the favour, even if it is just to payback the debt.

Countless people had been cured by the Nara clan, and they are all indebted to the clan by one way or another. This means, influence and authority the Nara clan had over people were so great, that pulling some strings to achieve certain needs might not be so hard. In fact, it was so great that without the Nara clan's interferences, the second and third ninja world war might still be going until now. It was suggested that whoever had the full support from Nara clan might be the next ruler of the world. And Konoha was the lucky ninja village where the Nara clan chose to reside, therefore it was known as the strongest hidden village of ninja.

But then again, the Nara clan was similar to the board on chess game. They chose to stay low, only pulling necessary strings when the situation was most dire. They knew that if they moved from behind the curtains to in front of it, there would be many who would challenge them. Just give a decade or two; they would become formidable enemies for Nara clan. No one could imagine the size of war that would occurred then. Thankfully, efficient was the basic philosophy of this clan. Why stand out front and gain many foes if you could stay behind and in fact, enjoy greater benefits without anyone interfering and only small costs needed?

That was the reason why nearly everybody overlooks Nara clan, just like people would overlook the board in chess game. Only certain, but very influential people would know how much authority and influence this clan actually possessed.

However, things would of course change if Neji goes back with Shikamaru to Konoha. If Shikamaru, the heir of Nara clan, was hunted down by Hyuuga clan, the rest of his families would no doubt stand up for their heir and directly confront the Hyuuga. It means, the Nara clan had no choice but step out in front of the curtains. And if that happens, all hell would break loose.

Neji couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. "You can't Shikamaru. You can't bring me back. You know the consequences."

Shikamaru let out a deep breath, and crushed the cigarettes in his hand. "I will," he said determinedly.

"No, you cannot. As flattering as it might seem, I do not want to be a cause of war. A single individual is not important enough for that."

"You are to me!" The Nara shouted. "You are important enough, vital enough to make me do anything. I will not loose you again, Neji, you know that."

"Shikamaru, get your sense!" Neji's voice also rose. "Think about it carefully. Everybody, let alone an heir to a clan, must make personal sacrifices now and then for the greater good. You cannot be the first person to do otherwise; the consequences are much too dire." When the other didn't say anything back, Neji let out a sigh and for a moment, neither said anything.

"It wouldn't come to that," Shikamaru said quietly.

"What?"

"It wouldn't come to that, Neji, I give you my word." Neji looked straight back at him, and the Leaf Jounin continued, "I will do anything within my power to prevent that from happening. Trust me. But I still want you to go back with me. And I promise you, no harm, no obstacles can come between us. Not even your family."

"How?" Neji piped in.

Releasing another deep breath, Shikamaru answered, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

The Hyuuga couldn't help but smile at that. The answer was so typical of Shikamaru. The Nara genius would asses the situation first, and act accordingly to it. He would never stubbornly stick to a plan if it couldn't work out in the end. Of course, this was one of the reasons why he could be counted among top shinobi in Konoha in such young age. At Neji's smile, Shikamaru grinned back. It was such relieve to finally see it again, and somehow it let out the tension both of them had been holding. After few moments, the Hyuuga finally made his decision, "All right. I will go back with you."

Immediately he felt arms enveloped him in a tight hug. His reaction at first was to tense up, but when he heard Shikamaru's voice, he couldn't help but relaxing a bit, "Thank God. _Thank God_."

Neji bit his lips. "But I have a condition."

Shikamaru held Neji at arms length. Looking into the other's pale eyes, he replied, "Name it."

"We are in this together. You must not keep any secret from me. Whatever happens, we will face it together. We will win together and if we lose, we will lose together. Promise?"

Shikamaru smiled, "We don't need that as a promise, my dear, it's a given."

**-End of Chapter 1-**


End file.
